Young Justice - Remix
by Piro-san
Summary: When Aqua Lad, Robin and Kid Flash infiltrate Cadmus, they found more than they expected when instead of Superman's Clone ... they find Superman's child instead. Fem!Conner. OP!Conner. Genuis!Conner. Rated M - Just in Case and Pairings Undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1

**..::..**

 **So, I've finally rewritten the first chapter of this concept, and as you'd expect, I encourage you to re-read this first chapter to familiarize yourselves with the changes to the story.**

 **Okay, so there's been a few PMs and reviews as to the fact that my version of Female Connor is not an actual Female version of Connor due to the great changes that I've made. In response I have to explain my plan.**

 **The first attempt led to the full clone of Superman. Due to the clone going berserk, the clone was frozen.**

 **The second attempt** ** _is_** **Female Connor.**

 **There is** ** _no_** **Superboy. When I called Superboy defective, I have to point out that it's** ** _technically_** **true. Connor** ** _was_** **defective since he was supposed to inherit all of Superman's powers/abilities and he didn't. Getting back on topic – Superboy never existed in this story, so when I have Lex Luthor describe that his plan as not wanting a Half-breed, it is** ** _only_** **a plan … Connor is Connie in this story, so Superboy was never created.**

 **Connie being a Mary Sue … all I can say is: I didn't realise everyone was psychic – and after a single chapter and I'm being criticised? You do realise that this is** ** _Fan Fiction_** **and even** ** _if_** **she ends up as a Mary Sue, it's still a Fan Fiction and as the writer playing around in the sandpit of Fan Fiction, it's my prerogative to write her character as I see fit. If you don't want to read this story after a chapter or two then that's your choice.**

 **Unconstructive criticism is not your friend, dear readers … or my own friend for that matter. Instead of being unhelpful and simply rude, why don't you explain your reasons and what you would've done?**

 **Connie's Circumstances … of course they're different. Connie is technically a pure Kryptonian and her genetic makeup has been altered, so of course she's different. Again, this is Fan Fiction, my dear readers.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new version of chapter one and the chapter two that will be posted in the next few days. :D**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, DC COMICS OR WARNER BROS.**

 **..::..**

"Hey there," – Speech

'Hey there,' – Thoughts

 **"Hey there,"** – Robotic Speech

 **'Hey there,'** – Robotic Thoughts

 ** _"_** _ **Hey there,**_ ** _"_** – Psychic Speech

 ** _'_** _ **Hey there,**_ ** _'_** – Psychic Thoughts

 **..::..**

Lex Luthor snarled as he threw the results of his tests across the room. His plan – the ultimate revenge against Superman – was in ruins. His initial test was to create a Genomorph clone of Superman. The results were less than satisfactory as they were unable to control the pure Kryptonian boy, and to Lex Luthor, less than satisfactory was a failure.

His plan would not be deterred by a single failure, so he checked the results on his super-computer to see what would happen if he made a clone only half-Kryptonian, and half-human. The boy could be possible, but he wanted the _perfect_ creation for his ultimate revenge, and not a half-breed, so he scrapped the plan.

Then the thought struck him.

'What if I created a _child_ and not a clone?' the genius thought.

Sure, he would still need the Genomorphic cloning facilities to bring the child to maturity in record time, but that wasn't a problem. He had the means and the mind to create a child of his and Superman's DNA, but the problem lied in finding a Kryptonian embryo to hold their combined genetic potential.

It was only by sheer luck that his connections led him to acquire _her_ DNA – the DNA of the full-blooded Kryptonian by the name of Faora. Using all the abilities of his genius mind, he worked on the genetics involved until he came to his second problem … the child would be as uncontrollable as his first attempt, and that was not an ideal conclusion to his plan.

So in a not-so-rare moment of vindictiveness, Lex Luthor used the DNA of Superman's _beloved_ Lois Lane to complete the genetics involved.

So here he was not 6 months later going through the final test. He only had the _one_ chance to pull his plan off, as the DNA acquired from Faora was all that existed in the world. The computer checked his findings as he paced casually around the computer.

The computer alerted the man to its findings and a savage grin marred the man's usually controlled facial features.

"It will work," he concluded – as if he already knew the outcome. "A pure-blooded Kryptonian child born with a combination of Superman and Faora's power and my genius … with the added control that Lois Lane's DNA will afford us. My plan is almost complete."

He rechecked the results and hummed. "So to succeed I need to create a _female_ child. That will be satisfactory … after all, my nemesis has a weak spot for girls and if he realised that the child was of his blood … then he'd accept her quicker than if I created a boy."

Lex Luthor pressed an intercom button and almost too calmly ordered: "Get me Doctor Desmond at once!"

"Right away, Mr. Luthor," a female voice answered.

Mere moments later, the aforementioned Doctor Desmond appeared – puffing as he'd run to the man's office. "Y-You called, Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes," the imposing man responded curtly, before sliding a folder that contained the research DATA. "Get to work … I have already done 90% of the work … surely you can manage completing the final 10%?"

Doctor Desmond gritted his teeth, but read through the DATA. "Yes, this will be completely manageable … she can be functioning in … 6 months at most. 16 weeks for her to be force grown, and then her education will fill the remaining time."

"Excellent," Lex Luthor replied. "Spare no expense on her education, and take this with you."

Lex Luthor slid a small, but secure lock-box over to the man. Doctor Desmond opened it and sweated at the contents. Lex, being as smart as he was recognised the look all too well.

"Yes, it's all of the fighting DATA we have accumulated on Superman's fighting abilities," Lex informed as if to an awed child. "But the second disk contains what we have observed of the project's Kryptonian's mother and her combat styles … go and do not disappoint me, Doctor."

"Uh … sir?" the man meekly replied. "W-What are we calling this project?"

Lex Luthor smiled in a victorious manner. "We are simply calling her 'Project Kr' … and once her training is complete; she will infiltrate the Justice League and be ready to remove and replace Superman should he turn on humanity."

 **..::..**

When they'd read the parameters, they initially thought the mission was going to be an easy one: get in, find out whatever Cadmus was doing, and then get out as quickly and silently as possible. However, they had been caught and Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash were trapped inside the heart of Cadmus' operation centre.

"It's going to be okay guys," Robin tried to soothe. "I've jammed the door – we're safe."

"You mean we're _trapped,"_ Aqua Lad countered smoothly.

Robin groaned and shrugged noncommittally. "Semantics Aqua Lad … semantics."

"Uh … guys?" Kid Flash interrupted nervously. "Y-You might want to check this out … and you're not going to believe it."

Aqua Lad and Robin blinked at each other before moving to join their friend. There, in the centre of the room was a giant tube. It was heavily protected and the trio shared a nervous glance. Robin moved forward and carefully wiped off some of the frost covered tube, before gasping. Inside the tube was a beautiful young woman. She looked to be their age, which was 15 to 16 years of age, and possessed a soft, creamy complexion. Her hair was a raven black that framed her regal face, and the trio stood in awe of the young woman.

"Guys, check this out," Kid Flash commented. "D-Does that symbol on her clothes look familiar to you?"

"Now that you mention it," Robin returned with a narrowed gaze. "It's the symbol of Superman."

"And her tank has the periodic table's designation to Krypton," Aqua Lad added with a thoughtful look. "Robin … hack!"

"R-Right, on it," Robin acknowledged. He used his own tech and several seconds later, he had access to the system. "I'm in guys … Project Kr. The details are too fragmented, but there are audio files!"

 **"** **Dr Desmond's Audio Log. The newly designated Project Kr is a complete success,"** the male voice of Dr Desmond intoned. **"The success is solely attributed to the work of Lex Luthor. According to the original DATA – his DNA added to that of Superman's would've resulted in a half-breed that, if created, would've been defective. So Mr. Luthor instead looked to use what was left of Superman's genetic material to create a child … not a clone, but a child. Forcibly growing her has aided her growth exponentially and has seen incredible results to our tests."**

Robin frowned and looked to the others. "There's one more file that I can salvage, do I play it or not?"

"Play the file," Kid Flash spoke – shocking Robin and Aqua Lad with a deadly serious look on his face. Robin turned to Aqua Lad, and nodded to the other two as he hit the play button.

 **"** **Dr Desmond's Audio Log. This is a continuation from my previous entry. The originally planned Project Kr's DNA would've been too diluted, thereby being ineffective in inheriting all of Superman's powers … but it seems that Mr. Luthor had found a solution without compromising our ability to control her. I don't know how the man came into the possession of her DNA, but by combining the DNA of the Kryptonian female known as Faora, Superman, and the DNA of Lex Luthor himself … then replacing a single genetic marker with that of Lois Lane, we succeeded. We only managed a single success in the form of a Kryptonian female child. The original plan and that of the new Project Kr is simple: the child was designed to replace or destroy Superman should he die or go rogue … the newly successful and complete Project Kr will simply follow the same parameters and be Superman's replacement should he become a threat to the human race."**

Dr Desmond's voice was excited by the news and he sipped something before continuing. **"Her test results are extraordinary to say the least. We know that her mother Faora, was the Kryptonian General's right hand soldier … I believe his name was Zod. Her prowess seems to have transferred through her genetics to Project Kr. Statistically, her combat potential surpasses that of even her father Superman, and we believe that it is only the replacement of her single genetic marker with her human mother Lois, that Project Kr can remain sane and controlled."**

There was more static and the sound of corrupted audio before it continued further. **"The Genomorphs created by Cadmus have been a crucial element to her growth and education. On the orders of Lex Luthor, she has been given only the best of educations through the Genomorphs. They have educated her in everything she'll need to survive in the outside world and then some. There is something that troubles me however … and that is her immunity to Kryptonite. It appears as though that single replacement in her genetic makeup has given her a complete immunity to the only source of suppressing Kryptonians, and it concerns me as the energy readings in her core are unstable. I do** ** _not_** **believe that she's ready to be freed, but having her tested further is acceptable…"**

"Damn," Robin cursed. "The file is too damaged to play any further … I'll make a copy of the files for further analysis, but a child created with Superman's and Faora's DNA is interesting. Although the addition of Lex Luthor's DNA is troubling, as it raises too many questions."

"DNA stolen from Superman," Aqua Lad corrected. "And you are correct Robin … along with Lex Luthor, Faora was one of Superman's most dangerous foes … we do not know the ramifications of combining their DNA."

"It says she was _force grown,"_ Kid Flash read over Robin's shoulder. "I-In 16 weeks!"

Robin nudged the speedster away from him and pushed him towards the tank.

"Guys," Kid Flash questioned the others with a cheeky grin. "Are we _completely_ sure that she's related to the big guy? I mean, he's always so serious and he's huge … and she's … well, she looks delicate and pretty."

"Now is _not_ the time to be having this discussion," Aqua Lad admonished whilst rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Guys," Kid Flash alerted the others again. "There are Genomorphs in the tank with her."

"They're force-feeding her with her education," Robin commented idly as he continued to copy Cadmus' files.

"So, Cadmus has created a Kryptonian slave?" Kid Flash asked incredulously. "W-We have to do something … we can't leave her like this. I-I mean … clone or not, she's Superman's daughter!"

"Agreed," Aqua Lad nodded. "First we need to alert the Justice League, and then we shall act accordingly."

"Damn," Robin cursed again. "There's no signal down here … it's _our_ call now."

Aqua Lad pondered their options and sighed, though a resolute look marred his face. "Robin, please release her … we cannot allow Cadmus to continue _this_ experiment."

Robin hesitantly nodded and hacked the system. Seconds later he found the command sequence and released the lock. The tube hissed ominously as it opened, and the trio stood ready for anything … though they never expected the reception they received.

The trio were momentarily stunned when her eyes fluttered open, revealing mesmerizingly deep blue eyes that had silver specks. Their momentary distraction cost them as her eyes focussed as she gracefully leapt from her tank. Once free from the tube, they noticed that Cadmus had dressed her in a Solar Suit that consisted of skin-tight white pants, an equally skin-tight sports bra in the same colour, and finally, a simple pair of sturdy white knee-high boots. Her C-Cup breasts strained against the white sports bra and only aided in her unknowing distraction. What stood out the most on her top was Superman's Family Symbol emblazoned proudly on the left side of her top – right above her heart.

The newly awakened young woman snarled and charged forward – successfully landed a palm strike to Aqua Lad's chest – it sent him flying into the control panel and into the land of unconsciousness. Robin managed to dodge her follow-up leg sweep, but was unable to hide his shock when she proved to be _far_ more flexible than her father by twisting her body and landing a savage kick to the teen's thigh. Robin cringed as he felt his leg threaten to break under the power of her kick, and that cost him as the Kryptonian girl hit a pressure point on his neck.

Kid Flash sped away to try and remain out of her reach, but failed as she calmly tracked his movements and threw a piece of the control panel to trip the speedster – causing him to hit the floor with a resounding crash.

"Ow, ow, ow," Kid Flash whined – before he noticed a shadow cover him. He looked up in time to see a dainty looking fist aimed at his face, before all he knew was darkness.

 **..::..**

Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin groaned as they woke – only to notice that they were trapped in tanks – much like the tank Superman's child's had been in. A slight shuffle of movement caught their attention and they all glanced over to see the stoic form of the young Kryptonian woman that had effortlessly subdued them. She stood in a military like manner as she eyed them in return.

"Hey babe," Kid Flash tried to say charmingly – causing the other two males to roll their eyes. "How ya doin?"

The Kryptonian shifted her gaze completely to the speedster and tilted her head softly. The action caused Kid Flash to choke on the sarcastic comment on his lips at the cuteness of the action. If it wasn't for her militaristic posture and her stoic face, it would've even been considered seductive.

"Geez," Kid Flash commented after recovering from his shock. "You don't talk much, do you? I know I'm completely irresistible, but you don't need to stare. Can you even talk at all?"

"C-Cute," Robin muttered under his breath at the teen as Kid Flash attempted to flirt, and then sarcastically spoke to his sidekick friend. "Real smooth there Romeo – try to piss her off more … no really, she only has us at her complete mercy."

"Romeo … that is a character created by William Shakespeare," she finally spoke – her voice soothing and alluringly deceptive of her abilities – it was strange to the trio of sidekicks as Superman was blunt and to the point. "And you are not as attractive as you believe yourself to be, Kid Flash."

She ignored the speedster's shocked appearance as she ran her eyes over the three males. "You _are_ called Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin, are you not?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered Kid Flash, before gasping dramatically. "You _can_ talk!"

"Yes, I can speak," the Kryptonian replied with a hint of confusion in her eyes. "Is that such a strange concept? I was created to be of use to the world, how useful would I be if I could not speak?"

"A sound question, but that can wait until later," Aqua Lad informed her. "We were trying to help free you, why did you attack us?"

"When you woke me," she spoke. "I was informed of your intention to harm my father by harming me."

"Your father – and who's your father?" Aqua Lad inquired, but Robin connected the dots faster.

"You mean Superman, don't you?" he probed.

"Yes, my father is Superman," the teen acknowledged. "Otherwise known as Kal-El … he asked Cadmus to create me as he was incapable of continuing the Kryptonian Race with a human female. I only wish to be useful to my father and the world, and that is why I am here … I am not currently needed or useful to my father."

"What do you mean by 'useful'?" Aqua Lad asked.

"'I am of no use to my father, as I am yet to prove myself to him in battle," the young woman replied promptly like a soldier. "I am here to be educated until I am able to do so."

"Um … you do realise that Superman probably has no knowledge of your creation," Robin returned.

"Yeah," Kid Flash bluntly agreed. "Superman has no children."

The young Kryptonian glared dangerously at the trio. "You do not know of what you speak."

"And you do?" countered Aqua Lad. "Face the facts … we have met Superman in person, and you have not … it is you, that does not understand."

"I have been given only the best of educations," she snarled. "I understand a lot more than you know. I may not have met my father, but he knows I exist and I _will_ impress him to prove myself worthy to be like him and stand by his side."

"To be like your father is a great aspiration," Robin soothed. "But have you ever experienced what you've been educated on? Be honest … you haven't met your father, and you've only ever known what you've been told."

"And what of your mother – do you know who she is?" Aqua Lad probed.

The young woman stepped back as if struck. "I-I … I cannot disobey my father … and I d-do not know the identity of my m-mother."

Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin looked to each other nervously … clearly the orders she received were not from her father.

"I-If you release us," Robin nervously offered. "We can take you to meet your father."

"You can talk to him for real," Kid Flash continued hopefully.

"And you can find your place by his side," Aqua Lad finished with a calm smile.

"No, I think not," the voice from the audio log announced loudly. "You may be too _preoccupied_ to fulfil your promise. Project Kr … you will stand back at once!"

The trio noticed that the girl flinched at the voice and stepped back as the man revealed as Dr Desmond pressed a button on the nearby control panel. It triggered an electric current that ran through the three tanks – literally shocking the three sidekicks.

"To think we now have the ability to clone the sidekicks of three of the greatest threats to mankind," Dr Desmond chuckled creepily. "Now as for you Project Kr … I command you to return to your tank and resume your education."

"Do _not_ listen to him," cried Robin through the pain – startling the young woman.

"You are able to make your own decisions," Aqua Lad continued. "Your father is Superman … think about that … what would he do in your situation?"

Now _that_ shocked the Kryptonian teenager. 'My father is Superman and he's an icon of justice … what would he do?'

Dr Desmond glared at a strange Genomorph/Human hybrid. "Control her and return her to her tank!"

 ** _"_** ** _Do as you're told Project Kr … you are a good daughter,"_** the Genomorph on her shoulder psychically told her. **_"Superman would be pleased by your obedience … he doesn't want a disobedient child. Return to your tank to complete your education … Superman does not care for these boys."_**

"N-No! Superman would stop you," she declared loudly – resisting the attempts to control her. "Superman _would_ care and he _wouldn't_ let you hurt the sidekicks of his colleagues!"

She screamed the last piece and snarled. Her eyes began to glow a dangerous red as she stood to her full height – ready for battle. She hesitated for a second, and deactivated her heat vision mere moments later as she turned her head and blew the Genomorph off her shoulder with a breath – knocking the creature into the wall and into the land of darkness.

"Forgive me," she mumbled to the Genomorph. "I don't wish to cause your people harm."

Dr Desmond took a scared step backwards as her gaze turned to him and unleashed her heat vision at him. The man was saved by the weird Genomorph hybrid, but they were both forced to evacuate as the Kryptonian _flew_ at them faster than they could register. She gripped their lab coats tightly and threw them into the wall with a battle-cry. She then used her heat vision to destroy a piece of the roof to knock Doctor Desmond out and sent an apologetic, if not slightly betrayed look at the Genomorph hybrid. The Genomorph hybrid nodded in acceptance and braced itself for the inevitable attack. The young Kryptonian smiled sadly and knocked the hybrid out, being careful as to not cause permanent harm to the Genomorph.

The Kryptonian female turned to the stunned trio of sidekicks in their tanks before walking up to the control panel. She released the doors to the tanks and instantly moved to assist them. Robin surprised everyone when he released _himself_ from his restraints as she approached.

"Finally," he sighed. "Don't tell Batman that it took me _that_ long to escape. He'd have my hide if he found out!"

"I have memories of the one you call Batman," the girl interrupted. "But I shall adhere to your wish and refrain from commenting on your escape capabilities."

"Seriously, _that's_ what you're upset about?" Kid Flash questioned loudly.

Robin sighed and looked to the only female in the room. "Can you please help Aqua Lad … I'll get Kid Flash."

The girl nodded and simply flashed her heat vision at his restraints, slicing through the metal with no effort on her part.

"I thank you," Aqua Lad bowed softly – genuine gratitude on his face.

"It is only logical to release you all," she replied – a slight blush on her cheeks appeared soon after – stunning the trio once more at the contrast in her actions compared to Superman's. "Though I admit to finding it … liberating to be able to think for myself. I only ask that you keep your word and take me to see my father."

"And we shall honour our word," Aqua Lad informed her. "But first we must escape this facility."

They almost flinched as the Kryptonian's eyes narrowed as a militaristic seriousness took hold of her.

"I suggest using the floor elevator exactly 201.5 meters out the door to our left. Then we can use it to reach level B1 … then we should use the …" Robin's expert plan was interrupted by said Kryptonian as she took hold of the three males and blasted off the floor. She used her heat vision to blast cleanly through the many floors and then flew through them until they reached a floor beneath the main entrance.

"H-How did you know that would work?" Kid Flash asked in awe.

"I have memories of a female warrior from Krypton," the girl blinked at the declaration and pondered out loud. "D-Do you think that she's my mother? Cadmus told me nothing of her, after all."

"I believe so," agreed Aqua Lad. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel free," the girl smiled softly.

The sidekicks shared a smile at the declaration but as they moved to leave, they were interrupted by swarms of Genomorphs and Dr Desmond blocking the only way up – the stairwell. The four teens moved to combat the Genomorphs and the battle started. Robin ducked, dodged and used his tech to destroy the enemy. Aqua Lad used his swords to slash his way through the Genomorphs whilst Kid Flash assisted by knocking the Genomorphs away from his teammates.

They turned to watch their new acquaintance fight, but the Kryptonian girl paid them no mind as she bent at almost impossible angles to dodge strikes and then punch through them – though she was, once again, being careful to not cause too much harm to the Genomorphs. She hissed and took flight – unleashing her frost breath to freeze her opponents enough that it prevented them from attacking further. Her decision proving helpful as it cleared the way to the stairwell. Dr Desmond had fled the scene and run to his laboratory.

As the four teens made it to the main entrance/lobby they were stopped by Dr Desmond, who was holding a vial of blue liquid. "I command you to stop at once. You _will_ return to your tank Project Kr."

"I will not," the girl responded defiantly. "You will not control me any longer."

The man snarled and drank the vial's contents. "You will obey me … I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

The man grunted in pain as his body bulged. Soon, his skin and tissue could no longer stand the strain … his skin tore as giant blue muscle replaced his flabby skin. When the transformation was complete … he towered over them by at least ten feet. He growled savagely at the four of them … he was no more than a beast now.

"Uh … interesting sight," Kid Flash commented. "Not something you get to see every day … huh?"

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Robin asked, nonplussed by the giant creature before them.

"Use his size against him," replied the only female. "He'll have some speed, but he'll also be clumsy as a result."

"I don't think that …" Kid Flash nervously started only to be ignored as the Kryptonian surged forward with a battle-cry – blasting the creature back with her heat vision. The others shrugged and moved after her … Robin realised what the young woman was commenting on when the creature clumsily shuffled to dodge the girl's follow-up punch – she grunted as she was punched in return.

"Kid … attack and go for the legs!" shouted Robin. "Support … uh … support our new acquaintance!"

"On it," Kid Flash replied before flashing – no pun intended – a cheesy grin. "Support coming right up, babe."

The speedster flashed around and confused the creature by getting its attention and then speeding around it in circles to disorientate it. Robin used his wire and together with Aqua Lad, they wrapped the monster's legs up. Kid Flash rushed around and tightened the wire, whilst the Kryptonian snarled and flew at top speed – slamming the beast away and crushing it under the giant pillar that acted as the main support for the building.

"Say goodnight, Tinkerbell," Robin chuckled.

The destruction of the support pillar unfortunately started a chain reaction that had the building crumble around them. The only female panicked … she knew they'd likely survive, but she couldn't risk the only people she knew to possibly die.

She flew forward and used her body to shield the trio – managing to only grunt in pain as the building collapsed on top of her.

 **..::..**

The Justice League had finally organised the mission to get into Cadmus, but upon their arrival they witnessed the destruction of the building. They knew instantly that their sidekicks had infiltrated the building, and that something was amiss.

The groaning of the three sidekicks alerted them to the location of the trio, but then something they didn't expect occurred. A young woman whose face they couldn't see suddenly burst through the rubble. Her clothing had been torn by the battle and crumbling building, so they were dangerously close to falling off her body. It occurred to the Justice League that the young woman must've shielded their sidekicks and relaxed as the trio emerged practically unharmed … that was until she turned around.

The soft glow of the moon illuminated the area and distracted the young woman as she gazed at it in complete awe. It was her face that had a certain Kryptonian Hero on edge though.

As they caught her appearance, Superman and the Justice League tensed as they gazed on a prettier and younger Faora. Her eyes were different, but her features were almost identical to the insane Kryptonian woman.

"F-Faora," hissed Superman. "How are you still alive, Faora? Answer me at once!"

"Who is this Faora?" the girl tilted her head softly in question … her eyes falling on the man in blue. She sucked in a breath as time seemed to slow to a halt for the girl, and as the remaining League members checked their apprentices for injuries, she nervously smiled at him.

"U-Um … h-hello," she stuttered shyly.

Superman glared at her and caused the teenager to shrink in on herself. 'I don't understand why he's displeased with me. Is Cadmus right … am I unwanted?'

"Clark," Batman whispered in warning. "This is not her, Clark – Faora is _dead_. I have seen the Data collected from Cadmus … she isn't who you think …"

He was interrupted by the girl in question when she meekly asked. "Does my presence displease you, father?"

Those within earshot – meaning the entirety of the assembled Justice League gasped in shock.

"F-Father?" questioned Superman in shock. "I am _not_ your father, and you are certainly _not_ my child."

The girl blinked in response before her eyes and face became expertly blank – like a perfect soldier. "Then I am unworthy of you … please erase me."

"E-Excuse me?" this time it was Wonder Woman that asked with a frown. "Erase you?"

"Yes," the girl intoned – all emotion gone. "I am clearly a defective creation if I am not even recognised by my Father, Kal-El."

Even Clark felt sick at the casual dismissal in the girl. 'It's like she doesn't think of herself as a person, but a _thing …_ a mere tool.'

"Please forgive me, Lord Kal-El," she continued. "If I do not meet your expectations in a child or soldier, then please use me to bring a worthy heir to life … or destroy me and end my life."

The girl closed her eyes and kneeled at his feet. "Do with me as you like, my Lord."

Kid Flash growled and sped to the girl's side. "Leave her alone!"

The growl surprised the full heroes as they saw the usually happy-go-lucky boy become angry. "She saved our lives in there, and I won't let you hurt her."

The girl looked to him and smiled before shaking her head. "I was created to be of use to my father. I will accept the fate he decides for me … be it as his child, a soldier, or as a breeder for the future of Krypton."

"B-But … but you just can't think like that," Kid Flash pleaded desperately. "You don't have to do anything you _don't_ want to do … you're your own person!"

Robin looked to Batman as the scene unfolded. "Please tell me you aren't considering just killing her or using her like she's suggesting."

"Of course not," Batman growled – the events were now being watched by the media. "I don't know what _sick_ plans Cadmus had with this girl, but we would never allow her to be put to death or used in such a way."

Robin and Aqua Lad relaxed at the man's words and shared a glance. They nodded in unspoken agreement and moved to block the girl from Superman.

"We do not care what you want to do," Aqua Lad spoke firmly.

"We will _NOT_ stand by and let this happen," Robin continued – both boys ignoring the warning coughs of their leaders.

Superman was speechless; he had been since the Faora look-a-like opened her mouth to speak. He would _NEVER_ consider breeding or killing the girl. He was just shell-shocked by the word that reverberated in his mind … Father.

Superman awkwardly soothed the sidekicks, but refused to look at the girl … yes, he knew he was being a coward, but he needed to think. 'Family … I have a d-daughter? I need to tell Lois about this.'

Unfortunately for him, the very person he wanted to talk to was already there … standing in shock as she gazed from Clark to the girl that shared her blue eyes – true they weren't exactly the same, but they were too similar to ignore.

 **..::..**

Lois Lane-Kent was easily the first reporter on the scene of the Cadmus disaster … her knowledge of Clark's identity and their relationship allowed most of the heroes to feel at ease with her and they left her to come and go … most of the time. It was _this_ time however, that left her speechless.

She heard _everything_ and looked sick at the girl's casual dismissal and declaration of her own wellbeing. Then Clark refused to even look at the poor girl! Even with the emotionless front the girl put up, Lois could see the incredible pain in her gaze. She and Clark had been trying to have a child for some time, but their genetics couldn't properly 'mesh' with each other. They had all but given up hope of having children until the very events before her had unfolded.

Lois took a deep breath and marched right up to the kneeling girl and hugged her. It snapped the tense atmosphere instantly leaving stunned heroes, sidekicks and one blinking girl.

"Do you have a name?" Lois gently asked.

"No," the Kryptonian girl merely replied. "I have not been named … a _tool_ has no name until the parent deems _it_ worthy to name _it_."

The Justice League gasped again and Wonder Woman was livid as she glared daggers at Superman, whom tried to speak, but ended up remaining silent as the words he wanted to say died on his tongue.

"Wait," Robin hummed, getting the reporter's attention. "She has one of your genetic markers."

"You mean," Lois gasped – tears of happiness forming. "You mean I can be considered her mother?"

"Her human mother, yes," Batman interjected, equally as thoughtful as Robin, but a knowing smirk lit up his face as he realised _why_ his sidekick had revealed the information to the reporter. 'Very clever Robin, very clever indeed … she will need to be watched and studied, but getting Lois on board was a smart move.'

"In that case," Lois raised herself up to her full height – deliberately giving Clark a scathing look. 'What name do I choose? She'll definitely have the Kent last name …'

"I name you Connie, it means strong willed or wise," Lois finished with a smile. "I'm your human mother, Lois Lane-Kent, and I hope you will think of me as your real mother. No pressure though – just please get comfortable around me first, okay?"

Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash grinned at the stunned girl.

"Sorry, I ramble when nervous or happy," Lois explained sheepishly. "I named you … you're not a tool because _I_ want you."

"Nice," Kid Flash commented. "Connie … it's an awesome name!"

"C-Connie?" the now named Connie tested her new name. 'Connie Kent … it's a nice name.'

Connie smiled shyly at Lois. "It's nice to meet you … m-mother."

Lois melted under Connie's shy greeting, before standing and helping her new daughter stand. Though, that was when her outfit decided to come undone. Lois yelped loudly and all but ripped her coat off to cover the poor girl's modesty.

Lois ignored Clark's pleading look as she led the girl away. "Let's get you properly dressed, young lady."

Wonder Woman looked to Batman, who gestured his head. She nodded and moved to follow.

"Let me assist you," she offered with a smile to reporter and still shocked girl.

As soon as they had left, Batman rounded on Superman. "You need to sort your issues out."

"I-I know," Superman uncharacteristically stuttered. "B-But Lois and I can't have children, Bruce. We've been trying for _years,_ so when the girl called me father I just shut down."

Batman sighed and shared a look with Aqua Man and the Flash. "We need to discuss the events that led to this moment in more detail, have your sidekicks prepare a report – we will begin the moment we return to base."

 **..::..**

 **There we go. As you've likely noticed, this chapter has a mixture of the first version and the alternate version of the original chapter one. It was only a single vote that marked the mixture of the two versions as the winning decision, so sorry to those that voted for either chapter. The comments I received in regards to the difference in chapters was staggering. It appears as though, despite the sickness of the comment, the fact that Connie is comfortable with 'breeding' with someone of her 'father's' choice is somehow realistic in keeping to the Faora side of her mindset.**

 **Speaking of mindset ... Connie will likely be paired with a female as a romantic partner. I don't know who _yet_ so please don't ask. :'D**

 **There will be a LOT of confusion to come as Connie has to deal with a few issues to settle in to everyday life. You'll remember that Dr Desmond's audio log mentioned unstable energy in her core … there's a surprise there and not anything that will make her stronger … you'll just have to read the next chapter to discover what that energy is. *evil laugh***

 **Chapter 02 will be posted in a few days. I have decided to leave the concept up, just in case y'all need to see the difference, and so I don't get accused of plagiarism again. T_T**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**..::..**

 **Here's chapter 02 as promised. :D**

 **To the Guest Reviewer:** If a single chapter is enough to stop you from reading, then as sad as it is as the author to admit – so be it. Thank you for reading the first chapter, and for your honest review. I can't answer your review privately since you have reviewed as a Guest, so I apologise for posting this publically. I don't necessarily believe that _all_ Godlike characters are Mary Sues, but it's your right to believe that. That said I have reviewed where I want the story to go and have changed her from Godlike to OP instead. As far as Connie being an OC … all I can say is I'm sorry, but I don't believe that Connie is an OC, hence the lack of an OC filter option. Please remember that this is Fan Fiction, dear Guest Reviewer. Nonetheless, I respect your opinion and your honesty though, so thank you for taking the time to review. Since you're obviously intelligent and well spoken, I wholly recommend that you get an account … I'm sure many others will benefit from your honesty – at least think about it ne? ^_^

 **Back to the rest of the Author's note … I'm going to try to stick to the story as much as possible, but since Connie is obviously a female, some interactions will be slightly different. Personalities will clash and I hope I do the story justice … no pun intended. XD**

 **Oh I forgot to mention that since Supergirl doesn't exist in the Young Justice world, Connie will assume the name.**

 **NOTE: Due to my health, updates will be sporadic and I may go 'dark' at times. I would like to point out that I NEVER abandon my stories, they may not be updated for a LONG time, but I will never abandon them ne? :D**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, DC COMICS OR WARNER BROS.**

 **..::..**

"Hey there," – Speech

'Hey there,' – Thoughts

 **"Hey there,"** – Robotic Speech

 **'Hey there,'** – Robotic Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Hey there,"_** – Psychic Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Hey there,'_** – Psychic Thoughts

 **..::..**

"This is not functional," Connie commented confusedly to a disguised Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman chuckled at the comment – it felt just like yesterday that she'd made a similar comment when she was revealed to the world.

She watched the Kryptonian girl test the dress that Lois had handed her, whilst failing miserably to hide her distaste at the frilly article of clothing. Lois sighed and seemed to resign herself to having a tomboyish daughter as she watched the girl eye the shorts section.

"We have to hurry, Lois," Diana commented. "Bruce will want a report, and I'm sure he'll be … curious about your new daughter."

Lois nodded and moved to Connie – who was now moving to finding a top and shoes. Surprisingly, Lois took a step back and let Connie choose her own clothes this time. Once the Kryptonian had found what she was looking for, she moved to the change rooms.

The outfit she wore as she left the change room was functional and surprisingly well thought out for a teenager of her age.

Connie had chosen a pair of light blue denim shorts that reached her mid-thighs as her pants. They were held up by a sturdy brown belt with a metal buckle with the Superman 'S' engraved on it. She'd swapped her white sports bra/top for a black sports bra and a black t-shirt that also had the same Superman 'S' proudly emblazoned on its front. Finishing the outfit was a pair of sturdy, black worker's boots, while a pair of thick white socks could be seen just peek over the top of the boots.

"This is an acceptable outfit, yes?" Connie asked Diana.

Diana nodded with a smirk. 'By the Gods, once Clark sees this, he'll _have_ to beat boys back with a stick.'

Connie's blue, speckled eyes snapped to her new mother and raised an impatient brow. Lois nodded in acceptance and purchased several of the same outfit for Connie.

 **..::..**

Connie didn't know why she was feeling so irritated as Diana escorted her into Mount Justice. It had been building since her freedom from Cadmus, and it was only serving to annoy the girl further.

Connie endured a thorough debriefing from the full Justice League. Batman was especially critical with _anything_ that she said in response to their probing. She was made to give them blood samples and was later forced through rather invasive tests in their laboratory. It caused Connie to frown as it reminded her too much of the tests from Cadmus.

The thing that annoyed Connie the most of all was her father, Superman. The man's assessing gaze never left her form and when she looked to meet his eyes, he'd look elsewhere before returning to stare at her when she looked away. What did he want from her – hadn't he already rejected her as his?

Connie snapped out of her thoughts as they arrived in the central hanger. Almost instantly Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin spotted them and moved in their direction. Diana placed a supportive hand on Connie's shoulder and excused herself as Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter approached the assembled teenagers.

"Hey Connie," Kid chirped cheerfully. "Everything go smoothly?"

Connie simply nodded, opting to remain silent on her discomfort at not only the tests, but also the suspicion placed on her shoulders from Batman. She spied Black Canary eyeing her and blinked before turning her gaze away from the woman – earning her an unseen thoughtful look from the woman.

She listened with rapt attention as Batman announced that they were officially being recognised as a covert unit to operate under the voluntary supervision of Red Tornado. Black Canary deliberately glanced to Connie as she announced that she would assist in training the new unit.

"There is one more member of your unit," Batman announced. He nodded to Martian Manhunter, who brought a girl about their age into the hanger. She was green, denoting her as a Martian, and Kid was quick to flash a charming smile.

"This is my niece," Martian Manhunter introduced. "Her name is Megan … codenamed Miss Martian."

Megan smiled nervously at the assembled youth and instantly moved to the only other girl in the general vicinity … Connie.

"Hi, I'm honoured to be included in your team," she shyly greeted. "I like your t-shirt by the way."

Connie tilted her head in response as Miss Martian's shirt transformed into an identical coloured shirt – sans the symbol of her family. The Martian girl was obviously attempting to find common ground, but Connie was there to prove herself – not help a shy girl overcome her character flaws.

Kid Flash appeared by their side moments later, thus preventing Connie's escape from the group. "Hey there, I'm Kid – Kid Flash."

He gestured to the others and continued. "Over there is Aqualad, and the guy in the shades is Robin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aqualad nodded with a smile.

"Yo," Robin waved.

"And this lovely lady," he announced with a dramatic flair. "This is Supergirl."

Connie merely nodded and stormed off – oblivious to the thoughtful gaze of Black Canary that followed her exit.

"What's wrong with her?" Megan asked in confusion.

"She's only been free for just over a day," Robin pondered. "Perhaps that's what's wrong."

Megan sighed in disappointment. 'All I wanted to do was to have a female friend.'

 **..::..**

Superman frowned as he watched the security footage of his 'daughter's' interactions with the others. Bruce had just revealed the results of her DNA test, and he was _not_ impressed.

'Lex Luthor is a part of her genetics,' Clark thought. 'Add Faora's DNA into the mix and she could be a very dangerous element to keep around.'

Superman knew deep in his heart that being suspicious of an (at the moment) innocent teenager was wrong, but if experience had taught him anything, it was to be on guard when Lex Luthor was involved with _anything._

Did he want to put his complete trust in the girl – Connie? Yes, he really did want to do so … but would he? Absolutely not … there was no telling what Lex had done to her. It was decided then … he would work with the girl … but she was in _no_ way going to be near him or Lois outside of League business.

He knew Lois was already very fond of Connie. Despite only knowing of her existence for 24 hours, the reporter was smitten by the teenager. She was already displeased by the fact that he and Batman had ordered her to stay at Mount Justice instead of with her new family – like the other sidekicks.

Clark was convinced there was something … _off_ about Connie though, so until they could get a better grasp of her attitude and situation, Lois would have to remain in the dark in regards to their suspicions and especially the tests.

'I wonder if I should ask her to not wear my family's crest,' Clark thought pensively. 'No that would strain whatever relationship already exists … if only I had experience in such matters.'

Clark re-read the reports on Connie and growled. "I just can't accept this girl as mine."

'Now only if I could convince Lois of the same without finding myself on the couch,' Superman sighed.

 **..::..**

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin returned to Mount Justice feeling rather dejected after their failed attempt to recruit Speedy aka Red Arrow to join their covert unit. To make matters worse, Batman had not issued their team any missions yet, and the whole group was getting anxious.

Connie was the only one that seemed to ignore their lack of missions, but deep down that bubbling anger was slowly growing. The Kryptonian was naturally confused with why she felt the way she did, and that simmering energy inside her was making her moodier than she expected.

Poor Megan was doing her best to fit in and communicate with her, and she truly regretted that she had ignored the girl … but her feelings were the same as before – she was there to prove herself and earn the trust of the Justice League. Connie wasn't stupid – she _knew_ that her mother's DNA was something that put them on edge, but why couldn't they see that she wasn't her mother?

As far as she knew, her mother Faora was one of her father's greatest and most dangerous foes. Since her mother was a _soldier_ of Krypton under the command of General Zod – one trained to kill without hesitation – it made her dangerous. Because of that training, it made her a deadly adversary to combat, and Connie could use those exact same skills. Cadmus had been rather thorough in her training and had educated her on all of her mother's skills as well as Superman's skills.

'My father,' Connie hissed mentally. 'He only ignores me and treats me as if I shouldn't exist. Why? Haven't I proved myself to them yet?'

Her thoughts drifted to her human mother Lois Lane-Kent. The woman had been so kind and accepting of her despite her origins and for that, the woman held a special place in her heart. A special place that amounted to nothing at the moment, since she was prevented from leaving Mount Justice, and as far as she knew … Lois may have even accepted that she needed to be quarantined.

Connie snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the approaching boys. She opted to remain silent as they discussed their estranged friend and only moved when they acknowledged her presence. Megan saved her from talking when she floated into the room and inquired as to their health … was that what was supposed to do?

Robin quickly moved to the main computer as the radar warned them of a fast approaching entity. It took the computer a moment, but recognised the entity as Red Tornado. They quickly moved to the entrance of their base to greet him … perhaps he had a mission for them.

That was a negative.

Frustration bubbled between the teens at that. They weren't being given a chance to use their training at all!

"Why don't you familiarize yourselves with your base," Red Tornado recommended before leaving.

"Great idea," Kid Flash beamed to the two girls. "Can we get the _private_ tour?"

Robin elbowed him, earning a whine from the speedster.

"It _is_ an excellent idea," Aqualad commented thoughtfully.

"Well, Supergirl and I live here," Megan hummed before an excited look lit up her face. "We could be your unofficial tour guides!"

Connie raised a brow at the bubbly girl. "Don't look at me."

"Aww but Connie," whined Kid once more … earning him another elbow from Robin. "Okay fine, but seriously … will this be a _special_ tour?"

Robin sighed. "Forget it Kid – there's _no_ private tour."

Kid grumbled childishly at the other boy, but was interrupted by Aqualad. "We will all go … team building exercises will be beneficial to the team."

Megan smiled cheerfully and spun to head back inside. "So, this is our front door."

They followed the Martian through the mountain to the other side. "And this would be the back door. The cave is actually the _entire_ mountain!"

Megan seemed proud of her tour, and Robin nodded to the last bit of her statement. "It was actually hollowed out and reinforced by the original members of the Justice League when this was their main base of operations."

Connie perked up at the piece of information. "Then why did they abandon this facility? It seems to be a strategic location, but they just abandoned it for a more … _public_ location."

"Well, the facility became compromised," Aqualad informed the Kryptonian – quite pleased to see her interact with them.

"That doesn't explain why they moved to a less secure location," Connie rebutted with a frown. "There is no strategic value to their decision as their new headquarters is open to the public … it's a glorified tourist attraction."

"If the villains know about this cave," Megan interrupted. "Then why are we using it?"

"The bad guys know that we know that they know about the cave," Robin quickly explained. "So they wouldn't think to look here."

Kid rolled his eyes and translated for the confused Martian. "What he means is: we're hiding in plain sight."

"Oh," Megan hummed thoughtfully. "That's _much_ clearer."

Connie sighed tiredly before the unmistakeable scent of burning caught her attention. "I smell smoke – is something burning?"

"My cookies," Megan gasped in horror before flying as quickly as she could to the kitchen area of the base. The boys all followed quickly, whilst Connie followed more sedately … chances were that Megan would take a minute or two to pout before any conversation took place, and by then she'd have arrived.

'And spot on,' Connie mentally sighed. She had just arrived to see Megan stop pouting and whine about the fact that the recipe was from a TV show or something.

"I don't think _he_ minds," chuckled Robin as Kid Flash ate them despite being burnt to a crisp.

"Hey," Kid Flash grumbled. "I have a serious metabolism issue, remember?"

"Oh, then I'll make more," Megan chirped.

"You do not have to," Aqualad soothed. "But it was sweet of you to make them."

"Thank you Aqualad," Megan smiled.

Connie had to admit –Megan's smile was rather pretty when she was being genuine, but she seemed to be acting like someone else rather than herself.

"Please, when we are off duty, you may call me Kaldur'ahm," Aqualad informed the Martian. My friends call me Kaldur – that is acceptable to you too."

"My name is Wally," Kid Flash interjected. "I already trust you with my secret identity, unlike some … like Mr dark and shady over there. Batman has forbidden our Boy Wonder from revealing his identity to _anyone._ "

"And my name is Megan," Megan reintroduced herself. "Megan Morse – it's a human name, since we're on Earth and humans live here."

Connie took note of their names … it was better to be able to call them by their names rather than their codenames when not on missions. Connie blinked at the four chatting away before turning to leave … that was until she felt something brush past her mind.

 ** _"_** ** _Your name is Connie, right?"_** Megan asked telepathically.

Connie instantly snarled – how dare she read her mind. "Stay out of my head!"

 ** _"_** ** _Eh, but I don't understand … everyone on Mars can communicate telepathically,"_** Megan tried to explain.

"Megan, stop," Kaldur ordered.

Megan did so – confused as to why Connie and Kaldur were upset.

"Things are different on Earth," Kaldur explained more calmly. "Here, it is a serious invasion of privacy to read another's mind."

"Besides," Wally tried to joke as he pointed to Connie. "Cadmus' creepy psychic creatures left a bad taste in her brain."

Almost instantly after saying it, Wally's brain caught up with his mouth. He turned and looked apologetically to Supergirl – to try to explain, but words died as a look that screamed 'hurt' marred Connie's face. It turned from her hurt look to her militaristic emotionless mask and all the boys frowned … it was the _exact_ same look that she used to hide her pain from Superman on their first meeting.

It was a look that reminded them of her willingness to do anything to please her father – even the vile suggestion to breed her for the future of the Kryptonian race … it made them physically ill to see that look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry," Megan attempted – accidentally learning _that_ from their minds as well. "I-I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Just. Stay. Out!" the Kryptonian girl growled before storming off.

An awkward silence permeated the kitchen before Megan slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan. I know what we can do."

She flew from the room, leaving the three boys to shake their shoulders and follow – each of them sending a brief glance at Connie as she sat on a nearby couch. Megan sighed and returned to poke her head around the corner.

"Um, Supergirl … please?" she tried – genuine remorse in her tone.

"Don't talk to me," Connie spat out in return.

Connie sighed after seeing the genuine remorse on her face, and stood to follow the Martian after a moment of silence.

Megan beamed with delight as they took the elevator down to the loading dock area of the mountain.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship," Megan proudly revealed.

"It's cute," Wally spoke. "Not very aerodynamic, but it's cute."

Megan giggled and revealed the Bio-ship's real form to them. She gestured to them to follow her once more and as a group, they entered the ship.

"Strap yourselves in," Megan announced.

They all did so, with Wally muttering a "Cool," as seatbelts appeared around them. Megan took off and took them through some rather impressive flying techniques.

"This is incredible," Robin commented.

"She sure is," Wally breathed as he looked to Megan. "I-I mean the ship! Ships are girls so …"

Robin chuckled at the speedster. "Fast with his speed, but not with his mouth."

"Dude," Wally exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kaldur sent a look to Connie – who remained silent and stiff in her chair. "Look, I may not have psychic powers – and I don't really need them to guess what you're thinking. I know what Megan did was not acceptable, but you overreacted and don't know how to apologise … just say sorry."

Actually, Connie wasn't going to apologise, but for the sake of the team – it looked to be the only option to move on from the awkward conversation. Still, Kaldur was ever calm and collected and Connie had to admit that he'd make a good leader for the unit.

"She'll come around," Robin tried to soothe to Megan.

"What I did was wrong," Megan spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't think she likes me very much now."

"You guys do remember that she has Super Hearing, don't you?" came Wally's voice.

They all sighed in unison and looked forward … Connie ignored them.

To break the mood and tension – Robin convinced Megan to show them her shape-shifting abilities. She transformed into female versions of Robin and Wally in response. While Wally muttered that his female appearance was hot, Connie just thought of the possibilities with the ability and the infiltration methods that they could exploit from it.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked in an equally thoughtful tone.

"They're organic, like this ship," Megan explained. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Connie muttered bitterly – though everyone heard her. Kaldur seemed to understand though – she'd spent her entire life being psychically controlled by a madman, and didn't want to be controlled anymore.

He placed a comforting hand on her arm, but couldn't prevent his frown as Connie violently flinched at the gentle action. Connie shot him a look and he understood – she couldn't control her reaction to being touched by men because of Dr Desmond and more recently – her father and Batman for their suspicion and forced testing.

Luckily for them, Red Tornado ordered them to investigate a disturbance nearby and sent them coordinates.

 **..::..**

"I think I know what's causing the disturbance," Connie idly commented and nodded her head in the direction of her gaze. The others followed her gaze but was forced to brace themselves as a giant tornado hit the Bio-ship. Megan expertly redirected the ship and they landed a safe distance away from the cause … it was coming from the industrial area near them.

"Are tornados common in new England, Robin?" asked Kaldur … only for them to hear an echoed laugh as Robin mysteriously disappeared.

"B-But, he was just here," Megan blinked.

Connie coughed and nodded to a nearby factory. "Over there."

A second after she'd said it, the windows of the factory were blown outwards by an incredible force. Nodding, the teens all rushed towards the factory.

They all arrived in time to see Robin being blown back into a pillar by a strong gust of wind. Connie leapt forward and helped him up. "Who's your new friend?"

"I didn't catch his name," Robin grunted. "But he plays kind of rough."

The team stood and looked to the cause. Standing before them was a huge robotic entity. It was red with black highlights and large blue tubes went from the shoulders to a pack of some kind on its back. The pack was then connected by more blue tubes to its arms. A brown cloak/scarf covered its lower face.

"My apologies," a robotic male voice intoned. "You may address me as Mr Twister."

Mr Twister unleashed a powerful gust of compressed air towards the group, and Supergirl was the unfortunate one to get the brunt of it. It blew her back into the wall on the far end of the factory – knocking the wind out of her.

The others shared a look and each one charged.

Kid Flash was close, but was tossed away by the robot. Likewise, Aqualad and Miss Martian were both blown away, with Kaldur being slammed into a reinforced pillar and Megan landing in a heap … hitting her head on a steel railing.

"I was expecting to face a superhero, not a bunch of children," Mr Twister growled.

Robin – who had managed to stand – hissed at the comment and threw some of his exploding discs at the robot.

"We are _not_ children," he growled in response.

The robot easily deflected the attack and chided him. "Objectively you _are."_

They all moved to strike again and embarrassingly, they met similar fates – though this time, Connie and Megan were sent flying into each other while the same happened to Robin and Kaldur.

"Yes, that was quite entertaining," Mr Twister laughed at the assembled youth before taking flight to leave the factory.

Meanwhile, Wally groaned as he sat up from his forced trip. He saw the Robot leave and flashed after him to prevent his escape. "What have you done to my team?"

"Oh, I only embarrassed them largely," Mr Twister chuckled before blasting the speedster away once more. He prepared for the pain that was inevitably to follow, but blinked as he was stopped from hitting the factory.

"I got you, Wally," Megan grunted.

"Wow, thanks," he grinned.

"What do you want?" shouted Aqualad.

"Isn't it obvious?" mocked Mr Twister. "I'm waiting for a _real_ fight."

"Megan, try to read his mind," Kaldur ordered.

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to …" she started – only for Robin to interrupt.

"It's okay if it's the bad guys," he spoke – his eyes not leaving their foe.

Megan nodded and concentrated but gasped seconds later. "I-I'm getting nothing from him. I can't read his mind!"

"Hello, Megan," she said – slapping her head once more. "It has to be Red Tornado in disguise!"

While Connie was sceptical, it _could_ explain their encounter with an android/robot that shared similar abilities with the Justice League member. The others agreed with the Martian and refused to play in what they thought was a game or test.

They were wrong … it wasn't Red Tornado in disguise.

After an argument that only left Connie with a headache, Miss Martian left to return to the base, while the remaining teens moved to target Mr Twister again. They were still being beaten, but they were still doing better than their first encounter. That was until Megan disguised as Red Tornado arrived on the scene with her plan. The plan went off without a hitch until Mr Twister saw through their plan.

They were in serious trouble – they knew it. That simmering, bubbling energy under Connie's skin grew in intensity as she was blown back by their foe constantly and it wasn't long until Connie snapped … and embraced the feeling.

Connie screamed in fury. The energy and anger augmented her abilities as she flew at Mr Twister – cracking the very earth beneath her as she launched. Kaldur wasn't the only one that noticed that the way Connie flew had changed. Connie flew with more strength and grace than usual and her eyes were so focussed that it sent a shiver down their spines.

Mr Twister sent a powerful arc of lightning towards her, but instead of blowing her back like the other times, Connie yelled and fired back with her Heat Vision. The two powerful attacks collided and battled for dominance.

The rest of the team weren't idle and under the direction of Kaldur, they all positioned themselves around the battlefield. Connie used her anger to further power her Heat Vision and screamed – the sound was one of frustration and pain – Connie put everything into her attack. Flashes of Cadmus, of Batman and her 'Father' crossed her mental vision and only served to enrage the Kryptonian further.

In an amazing flash of light Connie won – her Heat Vision blasting a hole clean through the android's shoulder and melted one of its arms. Kid Flash used the opening to force Mr Twister back into a trap with Robin using some of his explosives to take out the android's footing. This, along with a furious and entirely too precise punch from Connie to its head sent it right into the ocean, where Kaldur was waiting to electrocute the android. The force of Kaldur's attack propelled Mr Twister into the air and where Miss Martian was waiting for it – using her psychic abilities she tore off the remaining limbs.

Mr Twister managed to get off one more attack in the form of a tornado – sending shrapnel from its own body along with it. Miss Martian flinched as the attack fast approached – only to blink as Supergirl flew in front of her and send the attack right back with her Frost Breath.

The backfired attack sent the android right into the ground where it remained unmoving.

The torso of the android hissed and out from within, out flew a seemingly ordinary man.

"Please," he begged. "Have mercy."

Everyone blinked when Megan levitated a chunk of earth and crushed the man's body … his head rolling into the middle of their group.

"M-Merc … cy," the man repeated like a machine.

Connie wasn't feeling up for mercy and stormed up to the head. She put her foot on the head and crushed it under a powerful stomp.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad tried to stop the two girls, but all stopped when they realised that the man was also a machine. Connie just grunted and stormed off … ignoring the others, Red Tornado and especially the judging eyes of Black Canary who was remaining hidden from the others.

'I knew it,' Black Canary sighed.

 **..::..**

 **And there we go … that's it for chapter 02. I'm working on getting the series so I can watch the episodes in order. Where I live, the episodes are jumbled up, and we only really got to see Season 01.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**

 **..::..**


End file.
